Une, Deux, Troia
by Cassie Caine
Summary: Part of the random ongoing arc of stories I'm writing set after the wars... These take place during a reunion weekend at Quatre's
1. Smile Maxwell

The day broke dark and gloomy, a storm on the horizon. Black clouds rolled  
in as Dorothy awoke to see her son off to school and her husband to work.  
She went into the kitchen and flipped the light switch, only to discover the  
bulb had burned out. "Oh well, I guess I'll just make breakfast in the dark,"  
she said to herself as she opened the fridge. She removed the milk, to  
find that the milk had gone bad and the butter was turning green in places.  
"This is not my day," she sighed as she disposed of the rotting dairy  
products. "At least Duo and his wife are coming by later. Duo always puts  
Heero in a good mood, and I can't wait to see Lu Shou again. It's been so  
long!"  
  
Her thoughts were disturbed as she heard a thud followed by a quick "OW!"  
She giggled slightly as Heero plodded into the refrigerator-illuminated  
kitchen, hopping on one foot and rubbing his shin. "Don't we have any light  
bulbs?" he grumbled as he moved towards the cabinet.  
  
"Good morning to you too, love!" called Dorothy teasingly. After a few  
minutes of rustling about, Heero pulled a light bulb out of a cabinet and  
replaced the burnt-out one. Light filled the area, to reveal a very sleepy  
Atsuburo standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi mom, what's for breakfast?" he said sleepily as he slid into his chair.  
  
"Waffles," replied Dorothy. "The milk went bad. I'll have to buy some more  
before Duo and Lu Shou come by today."  
  
"Now I know why everything's going wrong today," mumbled Heero. Dorothy  
shhot him a death glare that could rival his own.  
  
"Uncle Duo's coming by today?" Atsuburo was suddenly all smiles. Even Heero  
was trying to supress a grin.  
  
"Yes. Actually, there's a bit more to it, but it's a surprise." Dorothy  
smiled at her son and continued with breakfast. "Just be sure to come  
straight home after school today, ok?"  
  
"Ok, I will!" Dorothy placed a plate down in front of Atsuburo and Heero, and  
one for herself, joining them at the table. She watched as Atsuburo and  
Heero ate. She never thought she could be so happy as a housewife, and she  
certainly never thought that she would marry a man like Heero! She looked  
her son up and down. He had just turned 15, the same age she and Heero were  
when they met. He was tall, with piercing blue eyes and a light coloured hair  
that was a blend of her blonde and Heero's dark brown. He didn't quite have  
the large fork in his eyebrows that she did, but there was a definate split  
near the ends. He had inherited Heero's sense of dedication and honour, but  
fortunately none of his homicidal/suicidal qualities. And instead of being  
stoic and silent like Heero, he had her passion for her goals and gift for  
words. He was a perfect mix of the two of them, or so she was always told. He  
reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it, no matter  
how hard she thought. She supposed it would come to her some day...  
  
"Hey, Dad, are you looking forward to seeing Uncle Duo and Aunt Lu Shou?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
***  
  
Heero had taken the afternoon off of work, and was currenlty sitting at the  
kitchen table with Dorothy, reminiscing about the Eve Wars. "How did you  
manage to stand being around Relena so much, anyway? I only had to deal with  
her every once in a while, and after the wars she had grown up a lot."  
  
Dorothy chuckled. "Simple. I've always loved a conflict, and our  
personalities are about as conflicting as you could get! You know, I really  
can't wait to see her again. It's been such a long time since we've seen  
everybody. Duo pops by on occassion, and sometimes Quatre calls us up, but  
the last we've really seen anyone was what, five, six years? And I don't  
recall ever seeing anyone's children."  
  
"Zechs and Noin send us pictures. Ren looks a lot like his father, and Veiya  
just screams Noin."  
  
Dorothy laughed again, and Heero gave her a funny look. "It's just that you  
keep calling her Noin! She's married now, Noin isn't her name anymore. Call  
her Lucrezia."  
  
"Sorry, but that just doesn't seem right. I've always called her by her last  
name."  
  
"Well Merquise does not become her! Get used to Lucrezia." Dorothy grinned.  
"I wonder what Atsuburo will think when we tell him Quatre's invited the  
lot of us to his mansion for the weekend? I just know he's dying to spend  
more time with Duo."  
  
"I swear, that Duo... If any of that braided baka's bad habits rub off on my  
son, I'll kill him!" Heero glared into the air, as if Duo could somehow see  
it.  
  
"Come on now, I know you care about him. Cheer up! After all, it won't just  
be Duo that Atsuburo will be seeing. Even Wufei is coming."  
  
"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
Dorothy ignored Heero's snide comment and continued on. "Of course, Sally and  
their daughter will be coming along. Trowa and his wife will be there, and  
their son, and we will get to meet Quatre's... er... husband, I suppose.  
Duo's husband will be meeting us there, as well. He's being delayed by a  
business meeting."  
  
"Stop right there! Did you just say Wufei's daughter?"  
  
Dorothy had another occasion to laugh as she realised that Heero was more  
taken aback by the fact that Wufei had a daughter than the fact that Duo  
had a husband. "Yes, he does. Her name is Xian, and from Sally's letters  
she's more stubborn than the both of them. I can't imagine how."  
  
"Oh good god. Now back up again... Duo's husband? Didn't you say he and his  
wife were coming by later?"  
  
"Yes. Didn't you know, the three of them are all living together with Duo's  
daughter?"  
  
"No." Dorothy searched Heero's face for any sign of surprise, but found none.  
it was strange, every time she started talking about their old friends,  
Heero reverted back to "perfect soldier" mode. She supposed it was a defense,  
and she let him continue with it, but she would rather he not act that way  
all the time. It was about time the other guys realised what a warm, caring  
person Heero could be.  
  
"They seem to be quite happy together. Duo Maxwell, Lu Shou Ling, and Antuan  
Lecion. And Lu Shou tells me the little girl is just precious."  
  
"Little girl? And who is actually the father?"  
  
"Yes, a little girl. Her name escapes me right now... but Duo is the father.  
Apparently there's no doubt; even without DNA testing anyone could tell it's  
Duo."  
  
"That frightens me."  
  
Dorothy paused, startled. Heero was never frightened. "What's so scary about  
it?"  
  
"That means, she's just like Duo. It was a blessing that Duo was made, yes,  
but it was also a blessing that there was only one of him!"  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. "Oh, that must be them!"  
Dorothy ran towards the door, while Heero stayed put in the kitchen. He  
listened as she opened the door, and as their guests entered the house. He  
heard the pleasantries being exchanged. A male voice... so familiar... that  
must be Duo. An elegant female voice... that must be Lu Shou. And then, the  
all too familiar incessant babbling began.  
  
"Oh wow this is such a cool house! Is that a cat? Here, kitty kitty kitty...  
Aww, she doesn't wanna play! What's her name? Hey, that's a really big  
clock! Can I touch it? It feels so smooth!" Heero braced himself for the  
braided tornado that would soon enter the kitchen. But wait, that voice  
wasn't Duo's at all... it was female.  
  
A thunderclap sounded through the house, and a flash of lightning illuminated  
something largely clad in black but with green pigtails that bounded into the   
kitchen. It stopped, put its hands on its hips, and gave Heero a humongous  
grin. "Hiya Uncle Heero! Mom says to introduce myself, so here I go! I may  
run, and I may hide, but I never tell a lie! I'm Smile Maxwell!"  
  
Heero's eyebrow started to twitch. 


	2. Painting Nataku

  
Duo and Smile peered around the corner, one head on top of the other, complete with bandit masks  
(black, of course). They looked at each other and giggled quietly. All the new mobile suits were  
parked here, at Quatre's mansion, while the former pilots enjoyed a break and each other's  
company. But there was no rest for two this night, as Shinagami and his new partner in crime had  
a wicked idea in their heads. Wufei had gone through great pains to recontruct his beloved  
Nataku when they decided to rebuild the Gundams, and he even went so far as to not test-pilot  
it until he thought he was worthy of her again. (It took a great many Maguanacs to convince him  
that he was indeed worthy.)  
  
So now, the Gundams were basically parked in a very large garage. Smile spotted Nataku first,  
and the pair tip-toed over to it. The grinned evilly as they each produced a can of paint and  
a brush. Duo climbed towards the head of Nataku as Smile started from the feet, and they began  
to paint.  
  
As she worked, Smile began to hum a little song. You see, she had just watched Alice in  
Wonderland earlier that day, and had gotten a tune stuck in her head. A gleam came to her eye  
as she began to write new words for it.  
  
"We're painting Nataku green,  
We're painting Nataku green!  
Won't Wu be mad  
At the colours we add,  
We're painting Nataku green!"  
  
Duo heard her little song and laughed. He had, of course, chosen a different colour. He added  
his own verse to the song.  
  
"We're painting Nataku pink,  
We're painting Nataku pink!  
When Wu finds out,  
Boy will he shout,  
We're painting Nataku pink!"  
  
By this time the pair had converged in the center, paint-spotted and grinning from ear to ear.  
They continued in their respective directions, now giving the effect of a pink-and-green striped  
Nataku.   
  
They heard the sound of a door opening. Wufei had, unbeknownst to them, isntalled a device  
similar to a baby monitor on Nataku and heard their singing from his room. The small amount of  
light that filtered into the doorway both illuminated the stripes on Nataku and glinted off of  
Wufei's brandished katana.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NATAKU?!?!" shouted Wufei. He watched in horror as Duo and Smile signed  
their names on Nataku. "KISAMA!!! ONNA!!!" He proceeded to chant justice at them.  
  
They looked at each other, and after some quick whispering, belted out the next verse together.  
  
"We've painted Nataku striped,  
We've painted Nataku striped!  
Scary is Wufei,  
So we'll run away,  
We've painted Nataku striped!"  
  
They looked at each other, looked at Wufei, stuck their tongues out at him, and bolted.  
  
Wufei immediately began to run after them, slashing at them with his katana, never quite hitting  
but managing to cut a few hairs. After a few minutes of this, he too made his own addition to  
the song.  
  
"You're painting Nataku no more,  
You're painting Nataku no more!  
My katana I swing,  
For justice I'll bring,  
You're painting Nataku no more!"  
  
Wufei drew in a breath and then let out a yell. "ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'LL GET YOU,  
MAXWELLS! JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!"  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
